A true saiyans purpose
by myriads upon myriads
Summary: After centuries of protecting the universe Goku decides to embark on a journey across space and time that will allow him to save the Saiyans from extinction. Will he usher in a new golden age in this universe or destroy it. Could he find love along the way? GokuxSaiyanOC possible GokuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**from Myriads upon myriads enjoy.**

**Third Person POV**

A cloaked figure sighed as he stood among the unconscious bodies of the competitors of the tournament he enterred. "I guess there are no more strong people around here." he said as he flew off "He forgot his winnings." the tournament manager said not truly distraught over keeping his money. As the cloacked figure landed a ways away from the arena he pulled down his hood to reveal that it was Goku. Goku was bored wholely and truly.

It had been hundreds of years since the omega shenron incident. All goku's family had died so for a time he was content to spend time with him in other world until they were all reincarnated. Goku on the other hand was given a special pass and an immortal body since he may be needed to save the universe once more he missed everyone he new dearly. Except chichi he didn't know how or why but he knew his love for her had faded over the years if he ever truly loved her. He still loved his children dearly of course and was not sure about his wife.

The only one alive old enough to remember him was kibito kai and he had one foot in the grave he was merely a consultant to the new generation of supeme kai. Goku was a patient kind and noble soul but this was one situation he wanted out of. So he teleported to the planet of the supreme kai specifically to kibito kai's energy signature.

**A/N:for easiness the supreme kais all look like there predecessors except kibito kai who replaces the grand supreme kai**

**Scene change supreme kai homeworld Kibito Kai's POV**

I was just instructing my children in the art of sealing away an enemy when I felt an energy signature I hadn't felt in years. Seconds later Goku appeared before me "What do you desire goku?" I asked though I could guess the answer. "I want to be freed" Goku stated "I was under the impression you were free." I said sagely "You know what I mean I want to be able to live and die again I want a challenge and the only way I can get it is to leave your realm." Goku stated adamant.

"What you are asking is an act only the dragon balls may perform and all wishes through them are now regulated through me so what should happen if I refuse your request?" Kibito Kai questioned "Then I will chalenge you and your children for the position of kai then I decide whats best for the universe wnd myself." Goku said with conviction. "Who do you think you are?!" Sara the new western supreme kai said indignantly "Yeah how dare you come here and boss us around like that!" Yelled Cain the new supreme southern kai "I concur you were quite rude!" stated nathaniel the new northern kai "I believe we should all calm down and talk this over" stated rowan the new eastern supreme kai he really took after his father in every regard

"Rowan! Sometimes the only way to speak is threw your fists that's all lower realm brutes like these understand!" Sara berated her brother. "Now get ready to fight or i'll punish you again!" She Said fiercelly. Rowan sighed but did as he was told im sorry he mouthed goku bt in the end it was goku and kibito kai who would be sorry. Goku for beating some one forced into a fight and kibito kai for not properly preparing them for it. Before they coulda attack kibito kai intervened "Goku I hereby authorize your wish just don't hurt my children." Kibito kai asked appealing to Goku's better half.

"Sure" Goku said already back to his normal smiling self. "You may be willling to forgive your own transgressions but we are not" stated sara firmly "I hereby order you to stand down" Kibito kai comanded. "Sorry father but you can consider this a little " Sara said defiantly as she got her siblings ready to charge again. Kibito kai sighed as he asked goku not hurt them to bad. Goku quickly dispatched them he punched cain in the gut rendering him unconscious threw nathaniel into sara with dull thud knocking them both out and chopped rowan in the back of the neck causing him to pass out.

"So what do you think?" Goku asked kibito kai "I think i'll quintople there training and add in a history lesson about you escapades." Kibito kai stated "And Goku..." kibito said to get goku's attention "A wish you all the happines in existence you deserve it."

"Thank you" Goku said as he teleported to namek.

**Scene Change namek Goku's POV**

To my surprise he I greeted warmly the namek's of this generation still new of me they were more than willing to accomodate me in my use of the dragonballs. I summoned the eternal dragon "What is your wish?" Porunga asked. "I wish for five wishes after this." I said "Granted" Porunga replied as his eye's glowed "My first wish is for my other wishes to be granted together." I said "Granted" Porunga said once more. "My next wish is to be transported to a dimension where the Saiyans survived. My third wish is that I be fused with that universe's version of me. My fourth wish that my power level be lowered to His current power level. My fifth wish is that the Vegeta of that world be given knowledge of the Vegeta of this world so I can have a rival." I stated excited to begin a new adventure."Granted" Porunga said as I began my journey with new challenges allies and enemies.

**Scene Change Alternate Dimension Saiyan Nursery**

I thought as soon as I got to my new life I would be pleased but the last thing I thought was that I would feel such distaste. The Goku or perhaps I should say Kakarot as that is what everyone else from now on will be calling me was both weakling at a powerlevel of a mere 400 and a coward right now he was standing over his full blood saiyan son Ricor's crib prepared to kill himself as well as his own son.

Apparently the Kakarot of this dimension was not only a disgrace as a warrior but as a saiyan in general. He never persevered enough to unlock his true potential. Threw some stroke of luck managed to managed to impress an elite female Saiyan named Celipa they even had a child together but as soon as she found out she had a low class disgrace as a son she left him. Her exact words had been 'I dont need you or that thing dragging me down' stricken with grief and with no belief in his or his sons strength he intended to 'save' both him and his son from the life of a low class scum the proof being the knife in his hand.

If this was the weakness of Kakarot he could understand why vegeta expected him to fall over and die the moment he fought against him. But it doesn't matter I'm taking his name not his weakness he knew that parents since the start of the saiyan icejin war got one years leave to spend with there children if they so desired he would use that time to get his powerlevel to a respectable point. And then he would let them see what a low class could do he would show them all they had done wrong he would show them a saiyans true purpose.

Review also check out my other stories for bleach, ben 10 and legend of Korra crossover.


	2. Chapter 2: The assignment

**I will be referring Goku as Kakarot from now on as it would be a pain to go back and forth between the two names. Enjoy**

"Shhh shh it's okay daddy's here." Kakarot said trying to console Ricor, it had been a month since he had begun his training and he had sworn to be there for his son as much as possible. Right now though Ricor was being fussy as saiyan children often are. Despite periodic but welcome interuptions from his training he managed to get his power level up to 60,000. Though he kept it down 18,000 to avoid to much suspicion.

The training was rigorous and he had to practically sleep in the healing tank, but to be the most powerful saiyan in the universe it was worth it. Just as he was about to put Ricor down for a nap "Kakarot!" he heard from the door. Raditz busted down and charged forward and hit him square in the jaw. Kakarot however didn't even flinch as the hit made contact. Raditz was surprised his disgrace of a brother actually took a punch so he turned on his scouter and checked his 'brother's' power level.

"Kakarot what drugs have you been taking!?" Raditz asked as he saw Kakarot's power level was 18,000. "None I've been training." Kakarot replied. "Well that's good the King and dad want to see you they probably have a misson for you." Raditz said gruffly. "What abot my leave?" Kakarot said annoyed at having having his training interrupted. "Ask the King." Raditz said simply. "Very well then." Kakarot said finally getting Ricor down for his nap "I'll leave now." he said as he and Raditz excited his house. "OH! And Raditz!" Kakarot said as he and Raditz were about to go there seperate ways, Raditz turned around and was sent flying back 20ft from a punch from Kakarot.

"Ever hit me like that again and I might have to cut you open." Kakarot said darkly making Raditz shiver. The likeliness that Kakarot would kill Raditz was slim but he didn't need to know that. 'But I'd be just fine with putting him in the hospital though' Kakarot thought as he flew off to meet king Vegeta. Raditz was left sitting there thunder struck. "So Kakarot's finally acting like a saiyan." Raditz said. Raditz wasn't sure what to make of this but there was one thing he knew this was going to be interesting to watch.

Kakarot arrived at the castle of King Vegeta as he walked toward to the throne room he overheard an argument. "He is a disgrace to both you and his heritage you have protected him long enough this is his last chance!" Said one voice "But my liege!" Rang out the clear voice of his father "NO, No but's this time Bardock he fails, he dies." the now identified King Vegeta said. As Kakarot got closer to the door both men's scouters went off. Both men surprised to see a powerlevel of 18,000 aproaching when all their strongest warriors are away prepared or a fight. "Enter" King Vegeta commanded prepared to kill anyone who would dare trespass in his home.

Kakarot entered and both men were astounded "Kakarot what happened to you have you been taking performance enhacers!?" Bardock questioned. Kakarot's eye started twitching why did everyone think he was on drugs "No father I simply thought It was time I took my Saiyan heritage seriously." Kakarot said simply. "Not a moment to late it appears!" Said King Vegeta "My liege" Kakarot greeted respectfully "Kakarot" the King greeted indifferently. "Do you know why you are here?" the King, "I was told you have a mission for me." Kakarot replied simply. "Indeed I do." The King's eyes narrowing at what he believed was he scum of all saiyans, "A team of mid class warriors has gone missing in the Xerxes quadrant you will retrieve them." King Vegeta spoke with a tone of finality. "Very well when do I leave?" Kakarot questioned.

"No excuses about your leave?" King Vegeta questioned curious about Kakarot's sudden gain of a spine, "We all make sacrifices in war." Kakarot said simply. "Very well then you have a day to find care for your son you leave tomorrow. You are dismissed." The King said gruffly, Kakarot then exited the throne room. "It seems your worry was misplaced my old friend." King Vegeta stated "Only say that when he comes back." Bardock replied as he too took his leave. Every Saiyan there knew this mission was not about the warriors lost it was about Kakarot, a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link King Vegeta would allow no weak links. That being said he could not kill a saiyan whom had done 'no wrong'.

That's not to say he did not care about the missing team he simply had to assume them dead that was the cost of war. There were always sacrifices in war and this time it was his friend's son, or so he thought until today. "I do hope you return Kakarot if only for your fathers sake." King Vegeta murmured to himself.

**Scene Change Kakarot's home in the mountains**

As Kakarot entered his home he saw 3 large barrels and five plants which looked to be bean stalks there was a note on one of the barrels. Kakarot's first thought were of what might have happened to his son Ricor if this was a break in. He walked over to the barrels and read the note apparently these were gifts from Kibito Kai to help him regain his power. The barrels were filled to the brim with senzu beans the plants were bean sprouts so he could grow his own.

At seeing all this Kakarot thought only one thing


End file.
